Dacre Emery
This is a tribute created by Xax, please don't use her without his consent and permission. ---- Name: Dacre Emery Age: 36 District: 6 Gender: Male Height: 6’1 Weight: 202lbs Personality: A man who’s made a name for himself, Dacre is as independent as persistent. He’s a no-nonsense man that knows what he wants and how to get it. While not particularly buoyant or scandalous, he rather spends his time in a comfortable zone of friendliness, politeness, and nonstop charm without being too loud or obnoxious; both traits which he finds in others particularly irritating. Fiercely independent and disciplined, Dacre has become who he is because of himself and no one else. He’s come to a point in his life in which he only trusts a very select few, and even then he’s always wary of betrayal coming from any front, having developed a rather cynical outlook on life, thinking that anyone might be your friend today, but your enemy tomorrow should it benefit their agenda. He really does believe in first impressions and appearances, which has lead to his usual clean-cut and timeless sleek look. During Dacre’s Games, he was a favourite due to this whole vibe he exuded, his propriety, looks and his constant provision of entertainment for killing other tributes. The Games completely changed him and what were latent sociopathic tendencies in him before, surfaced then, which translated most noticeably in his lack of empathy, guilt, and taking pleasure in sadism. After them, he did become scarred and was diagnosed with PTSD and has constant flashbacks, nightmares, and headaches from overloading his thoughts with painful memories. Fears: *'Going Back': One of his genuine fears was getting back to the games and experiencing the whole thing all over again; scared of becoming who he was during his first Games again. *'Losing His Mind': Dacre’s afraid of becoming too lost in his memories and his PTSD that the won’t know the difference between them and his reality. *'Ophidophobia': Practically anyone isn’t a fan of snaked, but after having to fight hand-to-hand with with a mutant snake in the finale, he’s now obsessed with anything snake-related and he avoids these animals as much as possible. Strengths: *'*Killer Instinct': Even though he’s calculating, charming and proper, he’s also ruthlessly determined and will do what it takes to win. *'*Physical Prowess': Due to having developed the fear of ever having to fight again for the Capitol and other personal reasons, Dacre has remained throughout the years in tip-top shape and still is a very strong and physically capable man. *'*Clear-Headed': His sociopathic tendencies sometimes do him some good and it shows in the fact that he won’t let any emotions or other distractions get in the way of his plans or whatever else it is that he know he must do. Weaknesses: *'Panic Attacks': He’s prone to having panic attacks whenever his anxiety, migraines and stressful experiences mix. *'Cynical': After everything that he has been through, he now has a generally pessimistic outlook on other people and their intentions, which often leads to distrust. *'Lack of Empathy': Not a good individual to relate to others, Dacre often has a hard time connecting on an emotional level with others. Weapons: Brass Knuckles, Dual Katar 'Games Won': The 54th Hunger Games 'Before the Games' Born to a low family in the outskirts of District 6, Dacre used to be someone who no one would give a second glance to. In school he performed stellarly, but he never had much social skills to talk about. He would stay away from others and be curt with whoever tried to approach him, though never out of sheepishness. This changed when his sister had a heart attack and he felt so lonely that he decided he would learn how to earn the others and be charming. It wasn’t until he was reaped for the Games though, that he would really put it into practice. 'The Games' At first, he was actually quite scared but managed to hide it well enough. He was a loner, seeing as he couldn’t find any other tribute to ally with back then. During the bloodbath, he managed to get a backpack rather close to the cornucopia thanks to his speed and get out rather unscathed: only earning a knife in the back of his thigh. Fortunately, the pack had an antiseptic and he cleaned the wound real well before just laying low for a while. The Gamemakers soon got bored and sent tidal waves all over the arena and he nearly drowned. Luckily, a fellow tribute from 4 who was secretly a rebel and didn’t join the careers got trapped underneath a log alongside Dacre. Both helped each other out and from there they sort of developed an unspoken alliance. That alliance slowly turned into a showmance, and that garnered them some sponsors. Given they managed to law low, they decided to skip the Feast, until they were ambushed by the remaining three Anti-Careers and the guy from 4 got killed. Enraged, this even unleashed Dacre’s inner self and he snapped, murdering the three tributes all at once. Out of his mind, he then decided to go hunting other small alliances, and he managed to kill the pair from 9. In the end, only he, the girl from 1, and the guy from 8 remained, and they were sent to the cornucopia where mutt snakes had been placed. Dacre made it out alive, but this time psychologically scarred for life. 'Aftermath' For a while, he merely kept to himself, but he was advised to really follow-up to the charismatic persona he’d shown to be at the start of his Games, so he did his best to live up for it. The people loved him for it, because it showed ho one could win the crowd over, but also be adept at murdering in cold blood (if grudgingly) for the entertainment of the populace. But too much pretending lead to resentment, and he secretly started resenting the Capitol. For making him go through all of that and not being satisfied by it. He had to be reminded of his time in the arena each year as one of his trainees went to die. But his smiles never stopped being televised. And apparently, they were going to get some more screen time this time around, given that he was reaped for the second time for the 75th Hunger Games. Reaped Or Volunteered: Reaped Rebellious or Loyalist: Rebellious Training: Dacre simply suited up a real-looking mannequin with a hand-made suit that resembled the president’s before swiftly using a carving knife and skinning the mannequin perfectly and then using dyes to paint the map of Panem in its skinned chest, cutting a small cut into his palm and dripping the blood on where the Capitol would be. Then, he bowed to the Gamemakers, and left the area without even closing the door. Category:DrXax Category:DrXax's Tributes